guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Entropy/Archive 5
THIS PAGE IS AN ARCHIVE AND SHOULD NOT BE EDITED From April 19 to May 3. BuildWiki Lives! Well, although the fight isn't lost here, I am notifying anyone who was involved in my Collaboration program about this site: http://www.pvxbuilds.com/index.php?title=Main_Page. User:Gcardinal took all of the existing templates and builds and transferred them onto a new site which is essentially buildwiki. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:08, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :I heard about that, but I dunno if I have the motivation (or time >.>) for doing both GuildWiki and BuildWiki at the same time. I'm all with you on the "rebel Build Collaborators" but a single person only has so much time. I have it hard enough as it is juggling Real Life™, school, GuildWiki, and Guild Wars itself...Thank you for the heads-up anyways, though. I'll see if I can't throw in my two cents of help as well...but it's looking uncertain at the moment. (T/ ) 21:19, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Hey I hadn't noticed I was in your small list there of "class a citizens", etc. Thanks, but I don't think I'm worth it though, especially now. I didn't throw a temper tantrum and left, but the end result is similar. THe destruction of the build section really threw me off. THe only thing I can think of doing is modifying that out of date and ineffective domain of anguish section (particularly the tactics for citadel), so it can really become a good guide. I've lived in DoA for a couple of months now (total lb pt count at 70k now between my 3 main chars). Ah well. Seeing that makes me feel honored and kinda ashamed as well. All these initiatives, like the one above, are nice, but... Something broke in me about builds. It's like Magic the Gathering, i was a big fan of its online version and played it a LOT, traded a lot (heck, i was making good money in it), it was huge. Then I started playing GW, and what had consumed so much time in my life just ... vanished. I'm easily addicted, but at some pt the addiction simply breaks off. When I access guild wiki now, like Magic, I feel a bit lost, not sure what the heck i'm doing there. Odd. NightAngel 09:04, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :I hereby claim artistic license and right to free speech, so that I may get some "melodramatic" feeling out of me that's been hanging around all day. Pardon the wishy-washiness, if that's how it comes out. ;) :To quote a famous author: :"We may be born of men and born of women, flesh and blood and bone; but truly, we are nothing more than cosmic dust given a form. And in the end it is to dust that we return. Ashes to ashes...Every ivory tower and shining edifice, from the mightiest fortress to the humblest cottage. All is but mere grains of sand in the dunes of time." :I am sad to see you go, but I understand. Personally I would say never to underestimate yourself and your worth (especially in a Wiki), but I will remove you from the list if that is your wish. Know that you're not alone - Guild Wars is no longer the game it used to be, and as Guild Wars goes, so does GuildWiki. It's hard being a veteran like you or me...even so little as two or three months ago, Guild Wars felt like a different game. Change today occurs so rapidly that no one has time to, as they say, "smell the roses" before the gardener comes in and plants potatoes over them. I am no oracle and I cannot predict the future of Guild Wars or GuildWiki...but like you illustrate in your Magic: The Gathering experiences, I am afraid. CAn we truly lose Guild Wars, a game I love dearly, and GuildWiki, a jewel in its own right? I do not know...and not knowing, like fear, cuts deeper than a blade. It's the ending of an era, that's for sure. We'll see whether ANet will make or break Guild Wars very soon...though sometimes I fear they already have. :To quote another famous celebrity, King Jalis Ironhammer: :"Go with honor, my brother. Fight bravely, in the name of Deldrimor." :And to quote a famous myth, "The Eternal Lock": :"A king once ordered three sets of unbreakable locks to be forged. :One set was forged from Friendship; another from Love; and the last from Wonder. :The first set was quickly broken by demons of Greed and Corruption. :The second set proved unable to withstand Time's eternal march and faltered. :But the third set of locks - forged of the eternal joy and wonder which keeps the human hope alive - proved stalward to all fiends, whether they were born of the hearts of Men or the machinations of the Divine. :The key to this lock took many forms - the sight of the rising Sun after a night of darkness, the hatching of a butterfly, the formation of a Rainbow. No matter the key, and no matter the duress on the lock, this last Guardian never ceased to function. :The Divine, humbled before the one barrier they could not breach, took these locks and transformed them into what we know as the Soul. Forged of wonder and joy, this last bastion of human consciousness has served time and again to fill us with strength in dire times. :The blackest day, the bleakest hour, and the starkest future have all been overcome with the Soul. :All that the people were needed...to keep hope...were keys." :Farewell, Comrade NightAngel. May the Gods preserve you on your journeys, and may you soon find another Key to lift your spirits against the relentless monotony that is Life. (T/ ) 21:19, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, things get old. What, did I ruin the mood? –Ichigo724 21:27, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :::You mean ambiance? No, you just summed up everything I said in a nutshell. Like I said, I just feel like writing a lot sometimes. No worries Ichigo. ;) (T/ ) 21:30, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Blah, fancy English words aren't cut out for me. My knowledge of English is limited to: TV (subtitled stuff) from age 6-14, ~4 years in school (2 hrs/week) and teh internets from age 14. edit: and some friends I spoke English with half the time because it was one of their native languages. –Ichigo724 21:33, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Well, technically English should be my second language Ichigo, so meh. Only (good/bad?) circumstances on my parents' lives made it so English is my first. My knowledge of English is limited to: corrections from SpellCheck™, Final Fantasy, forums, teh internets, and some school. Heck I don't even know the "Parts of Speech". I prefer to use French with friendses when I can, though that's not much...and even when I do use English, I tend to lisp into accent and/or slang. So I probably don't know any more than you >.> (T/ ) 22:17, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::I hope NA doesn't mind me hi-jacking this with a talk about languages >.> Anyway, my second language is supposed to be french (8 years of it, 5hrs/week), but me absolutely loathing it didn't really help much. I do however like knowing another language fluently (read: dutch) just to gossip about people while standing right next to them when going abroad ;D –Ichigo724 22:21, 19 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::Ichigo est Francais?! L'Ausomesauce ;) It's a pity you do not like it...if I could make it so, French would be my first language. It can communicate in the Western way like English, but it also has elements of Chinese in strange sayings like..."You're a wet hen!" = "Chicken!" And, it is a beautiful language to speak or hear. So it has the best of everything. ;) I dunno about Dutch, but if it is anything like Finnish (my second favorite language) then I'm all for it. (T/ ) 22:36, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::::: Wow, that was a huge and interesting reply. Well, while the wiki-addiction seems a bit shaken (but no need to bid me farewell, I'm here till "The powers that be" finally nail my coffin shut), GW is still interesting for me. I do hope, fervently hope, that hard mode is NOT a half-assed effort, because as I keep saying, it could add huge replayability until GWEN arrives, which will also add a lot of interesting content. That's the positive thinking. I don't want to dwell too much on the bad side. NightAngel 22:03, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::You're welcome, and as Mark Twain famously quipped about his obituary, "it turned out to be a premature declaration". I have high hopes for Hard Mode as a new frontier for serious PvE players like myself. (T/ ) 22:17, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::: I *HAD* high hopes for hard mode. They just raised levels across the board. How boring! Exactly the kind of half-assed effort I was afraid of. I'm way too addicted to guild wars, though, so that should probably be enough to make me play a lot of stuff again. Bah. I do like the farm nerf though - drops scaled to party size. I always hated solo farming NightAngel 09:28, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Did you miss the "Monsters do everything 50% more" bit? --50x19px user:Zerris 09:43, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::: Believe it or not, that's actually an *advantage* in certain situations. Anyhoos, I live in DoA, so I'm talkin about that place when I say that hard mode is at least as easy as normal (assuming of course you do get a good group). After the double lb weekend is over I might actually venture out to other places and check out what's all the fuss. :) NightAngel 10:27, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Well, yeah, in DoA and everything the Enraged skill makes Hard Mode a lame effort...monsters there are so hard already that buffs can't do much for them! But in other places NightAngel, there are some pretty cool things. Mantids on Shing Jea using SoR and Whiptail Devourers using Quick Shot, for example. Tell me that's not awesome :) Seeing things like SS, Life Barrier, Panic, Mind Burn, Barrage, and Devastating Hammer way before their time is always a nice surprise and it can get quite challenging in some PvE places. Like Ice Dome, which just rose to new levels of hard. Or even good ole THK, which is finally a challenge again. :) (T/ ) 16:26, 21 April 2007 (CDT) Yeah! A Tales of Symphonia fan! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.183.185.108 ( ) }. :Yea, I have not played in a while though, maybe I should though...kinda miss it. "You bastard...Stop the water, now!" :) (T/ ) 23:22, 19 April 2007 (CDT) ::That is a great game by the way. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:25, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :::"Lloyd, why did you choose to fight with two swords?" "Well, I figure that if you have two swords, you're twice as powerful than if you only had one, right? It's genuis!" "..." Kratos is by and far my favorite character, though. (T/ ) 16:26, 21 April 2007 (CDT) CONGRATULATIONS! You received FIRST place in my joke skill contest. Russian Reversals will always have a special place in my heart, Yakov Smirnoff would be proud. Great job! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:25, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :Wohoo! Thank you very much, Defiant, since you are the sole judge of course. ;) I am proud of RR, I just kind of...got hit by inspiration. Yay, first Wiki-contest I have won. :) (T/ ) 16:26, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::In soviet russia, contest wins you. –Ichigo724 16:45, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :::Roses are red :::Violets are blue :::In Soviet Russia :::Poem reads you (T/ ) 16:55, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::::In Soviet Russia, This can't touch you. –Ichigo724 16:58, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :::::In U.S. of A., you IWAY. In Soviet Russia, You Will Avenge Me. (T/ ) 17:01, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::In Soviet Russia, Back breaks you. Yeah, I know, it's kinda bad :/ --Gimmethegepgun 21:12, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::In U.S. of A., you Deny Hexes. In Soviet Russia, Hexes deny You. Meh, there are hundreds and hundreds of RR jokes that you can make from Guild Wars skills... (T/ ) 22:38, 22 April 2007 (CDT) the thing please append ta Other Thing, as that thing has more things. eithe that or put some additional thing on your page. with love --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:32, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :I do not understand your request...my box has a better icon. I'll change the text and/or add the Cats to it, but otherwise I am not adding that ugly box to my page. Sorry. (T/ ) 20:54, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Help In a few days, I will have the largest most organized archive :D (Contains all Tested Builds). However I need some help making a template...you know the skill template? I want to make one similar for my builds :D. I made the archive so that everyone can use it so the help would be appreciated! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:14, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :You mean the Joke Skill template? Yeah, I know that one...but to make a "build template" humm, that seems difficult. You'd be combining the regular stub/untested/tested/unfavored/whatever template, with the Skills and Attributes code (make that into a template), and then the Skillbar template, and then just some variables like "usage = " for the plain text parts of builds. It would be a big template full of other templates. Interesting idea but might be messy in practice...I am not even sure where to begin but I will tinker a bit and see what I get. (T/ ) 22:38, 22 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, I am designing one by the act of theft :D! Zerris showed me how to redirect as well, so when its done I'll show you what I have lol. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:09, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :::Well not exactly what I wanted, but for now it will do. How's this? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:09, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :Too dark, background should not be black since Links are blue and already-visited ones purple. Make it...eh... like this maybe. Readem should strive for Readability! (T/ ) 18:10, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::People on this wiki expect WAY too much of me. First they bug me to sign, then to spel thngs correctly, then the whole "gRammer" incident! and now people want to be able to read hwat I pots! What next, going to ask me to make decent contributions ;P...nvm already done XD. ~Readem :::lolz (T/ ) 19:48, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Challenges I started a New Challenge, in case you want to check it out. --50x19px user:Zerris 18:33, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :Good, because I just finished a puzzle. (T/ ) 19:15, 23 April 2007 (CDT) ::Your timing is scary. Now to see if you got it right... --50x19px user:Zerris 19:20, 23 April 2007 (CDT) :::Just you wait, I will solve the Guild Wars puzzle first! (T/ ) 19:48, 25 April 2007 (CDT) ::::So far, all 3 answers checked have not actually been "answers", per say, so you might be right. :p --50x19px user:Zerris 19:51, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Invited You are formally invited to partipate in the new SoW. This weeks skill was chosen by User:Skuld. There is also a new contest involved. Create a Build focused around the current SoW, to win 2 things a User Box made by me (Skuld denied I am pretty sure) and the ability to pick next weeks SoW :D. Gl and enjoy! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:32, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :Aight, I'm there. Not much interested to "win" a contest on more build-building (ha ha), kinda done there...but yeah, whatever. I like ranting about leet skillz. (T/ ) 19:48, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :I'd go for this one, but VoR isn't quite my style. Even though I love Smiting monks (and there's VERY many conditionals there) that skill is just TOO conditional for my tastes. I'll join in on the next one though (prays for Migraine :D) --Gimmethegepgun 20:09, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :Maybe you should edit your sig so it has a link to the current SoW? seeing as how it's named after the skill and not simply skill of the week --Gimmethegepgun 20:22, 24 April 2007 (CDT) ::I could do that... but I like making people actually work for it (Clinking is strenuous I know :p) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:26, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :::Ooh, I think that's an excuse to vandalize User: Readem/Sig. lol jk :)— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:32, 24 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Dang, even Sigma's sig is in User:Sigm@/sig.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:57, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :::::My sig code is not kept on record anywhere...except my preferences! I don't want anyone vandalizing it. :\ (T/ ) 19:48, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Crazy? Ok, still waiting for the aok from Auron, but I have come up with a pretty neat idea. Not only am I creating my giant Build archive, but I am now creating a History archive (out of necessity). This archive will include EVERY Tested Build's History! It will be divided into 11 categories. War, Ranger, Monk, Mes, Nec, Ele, Sin, Rit, Para, derv, and a master archive. The end product of this archive will hopefully save countless hours for tons of users. Simply paste "Monk History Achive at the bottom of any Monk archived Build, and your done :D! Though I would like it tremendously if you helped me out, it is NOT AT ALL necessary. Perhaps I will have to do it by myself again lol (ughh drowning in archives...) The only ones allowed to help me w/ these archives would be you, Zerris, and Auron (only if he wants to). Merely to prevent vandalism. If you have better things to do on the wiki, or are just plain busy, politely decline and I'll perfectly understand. (sorry for any gramatical errors, kinda in a hurry, and yes this is merely a copy of the one on Zerris's page sorry for me not being original ;) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 22:40, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :Uh...so wait, I go to someone's Archived build and post the Category:Monk History Archive (it is a category right? else it's in wrong namespace), and that is all? Well that sounds easy enough. Of course I have no idea which people are doing archives...there is Zerris, DE, Ichigo, Auron, uhm...well yeah, so that might be a bit problem. But yeh, sure. I won't make any promises since I am not on extensive Wiki much lately, but if I happen to remember and have nothing else to do, then sure. I will stick archived builds with the category tag. (T/ ) 19:48, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Do after may 7th. 24.10.242.177 23:19, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Rant Gimmethegepgun|[[User:Gimmethegepgun/Rant|rants]]|}} Ah, to rant about ranting. What an honor. Maybe just copy/paste "rant" repeatedly? Hmm... Decided to make this after the rant in this week's SoW, enjoy! --Gimmethegepgun 00:31, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Reverts http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki?title=Common_scams&diff=832786&oldid=832508 1. Careful with those summary descriptions. Saying "fix redlink" when you're reverting another editor's changes? C'mon now. 2. GW:1RV. Learn to love it. --Dirigible 03:02, 28 April 2007 (CDT) It is not a lie. And it is not a revert. Check the text. If you read it, you won't see the "questionable content". It's in comment brackets; no-one will read it if looking at the article, editors are free to revert by removing the brackets. Win-win for all. I'm fully aware of the policy, and reading through it, I see nothing about comment brackets being illegal. (T/ ) 03:10, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Userbox 1) May I borrow this one? 2) You need an Archive about now. --50x19px user:Zerris 20:45, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :Yes, yes, yes - anyone can borrow any of my Userboxes... :Archive again? They are coming quicker and quicker. It's a bad sign... (T/ ) 05:19, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Vetted You may want to put a vetted tag on your userpage, seeing how the Favored votes outnumber the total Unfavored and Delete/Ban votes. Let everyone know you're loved! :P --Gimmethegepgun 20:37, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :Bah, vetting is still a joke, even on Rate-a-User. I voted against myself anyways. >.> (T/ ) 05:19, 30 April 2007 (CDT) LAME suggestions Hey, I noticed the LAME template on a few talk pages and followed it back here. Seems like a good idea to document irredeemable skills . May I suggest Lacertaing Chop, Point Blank Shot and Splinter Shot as being worthy of bearing the LAME template. Enigma 11:25, 1 May 2007 (CDT) Forgot to sign lol. :Nah, Lacerating Chop ain't worth the LAME template, try it out with something like this: :I've been using this in Aspenwood for a while and it's awesome. Though I switch around the Lacerating slot often trying to find something different... ah well it still provides a nice cover condition and is pretty good with it --Gimmethegepgun 20:55, 1 May 2007 (CDT) ::Yeh, Lacerating isn't awful. It ain't for axe spikers, sure, but on a pressure-oriented Axe build (Battle Rage, Whirling Axe, Cleave, etc.) it works just fine. Bull's Strike, Shove, "Coward!", "None Shall Pass!", etc. give a KD...and of course you can always use teammates in organized PvP to give you KD as well. ::Point Blank Shot as well as Zojun's Shot are quite outdated now. Still, compare them to Power Shot. Same damage, half range, spammable recharge. It is possible to use them effectively with a Shortbow and Screaming Shot, to just spam away with attacks. They are close to LAME but not quite there since there's still a worse skill than them. :) ::Splinter Shot I might do, it's pretty crappy...If it's not blocked, it costs 10 energy and does less damage than almost any other 10 energy Bow attack. It doesn't fly faster than normal to make up for that, either...And, the conditional damage from Blocked, ~50 AoE, only hits adjacent, which is a very small range. That is crap damage anyways, Splinter Weapon totally pwns it in every possible way. Or Glass Arrows. And anyways why would you want to intentionally make sure it's blocked to get the effect? If that's your goal, take Determined Shot so at least you get a very nice benefit from the miss. Yeah, I think I'll slap The Tag on it. Thanks. (T/ ) 06:36, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::Will keep my eyes out for more lame skills. Enigma 14:18, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :::Reminder: Shove loses all adrenaline and Lacerating takes adrenaline --Gimmethegepgun 14:38, 2 May 2007 (CDT) ::::"To the Limit!" is also specced in Tactics. ;) Besides, Stonefist Insignia gets you at least one more hit of Adrenaline, more if you're using other buffs, which you should be...works just fine. (T/ ) 18:23, 2 May 2007 (CDT) Reminder New SoW. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:22, 2 May 2007 (CDT) :They keep getting more and more obsolete, soon I won't even be able to rant on them. :( (T/ ) 20:13, 3 May 2007 (CDT) ::lolz, I know. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:24, 3 May 2007 (CDT)